Only Human
by ForTheGun
Summary: William humiliates himself in front of half the division. Well, he is, pardon the expression, only human. WillxGrell


A/N: This was written for muh Yaoi Sister (Grell the Leper), muh bestie (Renaechan77). I'm actually pretty proud of this fic. In my opinion, it turned out well, and is now one of my favorites that I've written.

~And with that said, let this epic tale begin...!~

(HAAAZAR!)

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It was just another normal day at the Dispatch. Grell was hanging out with a group of girls, talking about things like men, nails, hairdressers, and the usual gossip. Ronald was sitting with Eric and Alan, planning on how to pick up said girls. Footsteps sounded down the hallway, lost in the noise of mindless chatter and pencils on paper. Those footsteps belonged to William T. Spears, the manager of the Dispatch Society, also known as the 'Scary Boss'. The tall man looked around at his co-workers and sighed. There was absolutely no work being done in that room. Suddenly, William opened up the black binder that was clutched in his gloved hands, only to slam it shut quite hard, creating a loud noise.

The room fell silent and all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat. "What are you all doing standing around? Mr. Lewis and Mr. Wesley, I have a collection for you," the two mentioned reapers flew to him and quickly received the paperwork for their assignment, "All the rest of you, back to work! I'm not to keen on overtime."

Just as he was about to walk away, a newbie, probably only a week in the Dispatch, ran past William, making the latter lose his balance. William fell to the floor, landing on his knees.

Nobody moved.

Finally, the young shinigami (who, like most newbies, was terrified of William) spoke up and went to help his boss to his feet. "I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Spears!" William ignored him. "L-Let me help you up-"

He was cut off when William immediately interrupted with, "Glasses..." He looked up to reveal a glasses-less William. He looked surprisingly younger, and his eyes were a much more vibrant shade of green.

Troll glasses...

He squinted as he tried to spot the black frames. Grell looked under his desk, fully prepared to help the man search to the ends of the earth. Under said desk, he found a pair of black rimmed glasses. William's prized spectacles must have slid off his face and skid across the floor, landing under the desk that Grell and two other ladies were sitting at.

He looked over to find his love on his hands and knees, searching for his precious megane. Grell giggled a bit before picking up the glasses and skipping over to William. The dark haired man looked up as Grell crouched next to him and put the object of his affections in his hand. William attempted to put them back on his face, but being as blind as he was, he accidentally put them on upside down. Grell smiled sweetly at him, slid the glasses off, flipped them around, and slid them back on so that they were right-side up. William looked at him with a momentary glimmer of an implacable emotion, before nodding his head in appreciation and standing up. He noticed that everyone in the vicinity was staring at him. He cleared his throat and said, "Carry on."

And with that, William briskly walked down the hall and exited the room with his gaze to the floor. Before he left, Grell noted a soft red glow radiating from his boss's cheeks. That must have been why he was looking down. Grell had an inward 'AWWWW~!' moment, but decided that now wasn't the best time. He stood and waltzed over to his desk, plopping down in the swivel chair.

"That was awfully nice of you." one of the girls commented.

"I had no idea that Mr. Spears looked so... Young. He's actually pretty handsome, if not really scary." the other one stated.

"Well," said Grell, "With or without glasses, I love him all the same. But recently, he's been a bit more distant from me than usual. I've been trying to give him his space, but no matter what I do, he's always a little bit more timid than usual. I guess that it's just time to accept the fact that he DOESN'T LIKE ME." he sighed at the end.

"NO!" the first girl, whom was named Sadie shrieked, making her co-workers jump in shock. "You can't give up!"

"Yeah," the other with the name Doris agreed, "Besides, dearie, his face hasn't been turning red out of anger. Did you see that little glimmer in his eyes when you fixed his glasses? I'm pretty sure he's started feeling somethin' for ya!" she nudged the depressed redhead playfully.

"You think so?" Grell asked in a daze as he played with one of the thick braids slung over his shoulder.

Oh yeah, I forgot to explain what they were wearing! William was just wearing the usual. Grell, on the other hand, was wearing a pretty, yet simple red sundress, and his hair was in two thick braids. Of course, red lipstick and black eyeliner and mascara adorned his face.

"Yeah! You're so positively gorgeous! And that's not the only time you've been on the receiving end of that look. Sometimes, during break, he looks like he could just rape you where you stand. It kind of scares me sometimes." Sadie murmured the last few words.

Grell thought on that last part for a few seconds, before deciding that William COULDN'T rape him.

He'd be willing.

"Well," Grell stood up, "In that case, I'm going to talk to him! Would you two like to watch?"

They both nodded their heads vigorously.

(Right Outside of William's Office Door...!)

Grell knocked on the door three times as his two friends waited eagerly behind him.

"I know it's you, Grell. Please, just leave me alone..." was the response he got from his boss. Grell frowned. The only time William ever called him by his first name was when he was troubled... Or really sad.

"Sweetheart," Grell started in a soft, comforting tone, "Please let me in."

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

There was a long pause, before William finally barked, "Go away. I don't want to talk."

"Don't make me do this." Grell warned.

"Do what? Are you going to try to break my door down?" William's voice cracked a bit. Grell wiggled the doorknob. Just a he suspected, it was locked. He pulled a pin out of his hair and stuck it in the keyhole. With a few twists and turns, the lock gave a satisfying click. Grell motioned for the girls to stay where they were and just watch.

He swung the door open to find William with his face on his desk, glasses set aside. He said nothing, so Grell approached his boss and sat on the corner of the desk. He ran a hand through his embarrassed boss's thick black hair. "Come on, dear. Let's talk."

William snorted. "What is there to talk about? I just embarrassed myself in front of half the division. I bet they're all laughing at me right now." he picked his head up a little more and slammed it down onto the desk.

Grell cringed at the painful sounding noise. To prevent any further damage to his beloved's skull, he gently rested William's head on his lap. William didn't protest to this, which made Grell blush a bit. Usually, William would be desperately trying to get away from him. Not this time. He sat still with his head rested on Grell's thighs. The redhead continued to rub the taller man's head. "Now, that's not true. They respect you, and-"

"All respect they had for me probably just went down the loo." he mumbled against the redhead's legs. Grell blushed a bit more at the feeling of his boss's lips moving against his thigh when he spoke.

The girls standing outside watched in amazement at the scene playing out before them. William had never looked so comfortable around another being in his life. Maybe the two DID share something special...

"Everyone loses their glasses once in a while, love."

"They don't try to put them on UPSIDE-DOWN." William's hand subconsciously squeezed Grell's calve a bit too hard. The redhead let out a noise that was somewhere in between a whimper and a moan. Even though it kind of turned him on, William ignored the very... Intimate sound, and the fact that Grell was a masochist of sorts. "Sorry." he half-heartedly mumbled and loosened his grip, even though the noise sounded more like one of pleasure, not pain.

Grell, though disappointed as he lost William's touch, quickly recovered, and said, "It was so cute~!"

"I don't want to be cute!"

"Oh, come now, my sweet. You need not worry. I already told some of the girls how absolutely cold and intimidating you are! I even told them about how absolutely terrifying you can be when you're angry~!" Grell chirped, as if his boss's cruel composure was a grand thing.

William lifted his head to look at Grell. "How are you helping?"

Grell suddenly hopped up and off the desk, moving behind William's office chair. He placed his hands on said man's shoulders. "Dear, you look tense~" he leaned down so that his mouth was only centimeters away from William's ear, "If you'd like, I can relieve your stress~" he whispered.

"Not right now, I'm really not in the mood." William replied. To this, Grell just shrugged and hopped back on the desk.

The girls' mouths dropped at this, as that was quite a boldly sexual exchange. But, what they didn't know was that Grell was talking about a massage. The redhead was quite good at it, and sometimes used that skill to his advantage on William to avoid massive amounts of overtime. The normally-stoic man always appreciated a nice massage, and in return for Grell's good (seemingly innocent ((SEEMINGLY))) deeds, he would be a bit calmer, and a bit nicer toward Grell.

Thinking nothing of that small exchange at all, William continued their previous conversation before the small interjection. "Besides, I thought they were supposed to respect me, not fear me." he plopped his head back down onto Grell's lap.

"Aww~ sweetheart! They do respect you, I promise, but what kind of boss would you be if you didn't strike fear into the very depths of their hearts?" Grell...

Reasoned?

Can we call that reasoning?

William contemplated this for a moment. "You're right."

All was silent for a few minutes. Grell sat there on the desk, running his long, slender fingers through William's hair. 'I wish he would let me do this more often...' pondered the redhead. It was only a few seconds after that thought was conceived that William decided to break the silence.

"Grell?" he asked hesitantly without looking up.

"Yeeeeeees~?"

Could he stretch that word out any longer?

"Are you afraid of me, like everybody else?"

Grell couldn't quite read the emotion in the man's voice as he spoke. It was somewhere in between sad and hopeful. He pondered this for a few seconds.

"Well, sometimes. But not very often."

William once again lifted his head to look up at Grell. "I see... So, does that make me a shoddy boss?" he asked gloomily, laying his head back down. Somewhere along the way, William's hands managed to snake around Grell's waist. If Grell actually noticed this, he said nothing.

"Of course not, darling! I've just known you for such a long time... I mean, I've gotten to see... This." Grell gestured with his hand to William.

The tall man raised a brow. "See WHAT, exactly?"

"Why, the William under the cold exterior. You're always so sad... Why?" Grell's tone was full of concern.

"Because..." William paused for a moment, but continued, "All I do is work... I have no social life... Nobody even likes me-"

"That's not true, though. I like you. Well, love, actually." Grell corrected himself, "But you already know that. Look, Will," he grabbed the man's chin and made him look up at him, "You're THE best boss a woman like myself could ever ask for. So, you had a little... Moment. You're only, pardon the expression, human."

William smiled slightly. "... Thank you, Sutcliff," Grell noticed how he switched back to his last name. Realizing that William was about to stand up, Grell slid his hand toward the taller man's glasses that were sitting on the desk. Grabbing hold of them, he made a move to put them back on his boss's face, but then decided to have a little fun.

William felt around the desk for his glasses, not knowing that his redheaded subordinate was holding them behind his back. If William had any color in his face to begin with, it would have drained just then. "Sutcliff, where did my glasses go?"

The girls that were watching this scene play out looked at Grell in shock. This self-proclaimed lady had to have some pretty big...

You know what?

Never mind.

"Oh!" Grell pretended to be surprised at the question, "I don't know... Maybe I accidentally pushed them onto the floor. Shall we look?"

William nodded and pushed his chair back. Getting on all-fours, he began to frantically run his hands over the carpet, in search of his glasses. "Did they fall somewhere over here?"

"Mmhmm~ probably~" instead of crouching down immediately to help his stressed boss, he sat cross-legged on the desk for a few more moments. 'That ass...' he thought as he licked his lips seductively.

Upon seeing this small gesture, both Sadie and Doris's jaws dropped in disbelief. Only Grell Sutcliff could manage to get William T. Spears down on his hands and knees.

Well, Grell Sutcliff and a certain pair of black-rimmed spectacles.

Deciding that he was satisfied enough, Grell crouched on the floor to help William 'find' his glasses. Taking his eyes away from the carpet for a second, Grell glanced left to see his blind-ass boss looking rather handsome in his search for his glasses. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, the redhead smiled a bit before leaning over and giving the man a soft peck on the cheek.

Much to Grell's surprise, William didn't smack him over the head, or for that matter, flinch. Instead, his eyebrows raised a bit and he looked over to where he assumed his subordinate to be. "What was that for?"

"Just because."

As he said those words, he took the glasses out from behind his back and set them on the floor, only to give a 'surprised' gasp when he picked them back up. "Would you look at that, Will? I found them." he said as he placed the glasses back on Will's face. The flamboyant redhead leaned in so that his nose was about an inch away from William's own. "I guess you should thank me, then~"

On the 'then', Grell leaned in more (if possible) and gave William a small lick on the cheek. (A/N: Someone please tell me why I laughed at that.)

This made William's eyes widen in realization as he discovered just how deep the shit he was in actually was. A look of, 'What have I done?' crossed his features, then changed into an expression of, 'Maybe this isn't necessarily a bad thing,' followed by, 'What the hell are you thinking, William?'

In short, he had mixed feelings.

The two ladies sitting in on this whole fiasco first gasped at the boldness that is Grell, but then silently crossed themselves as they prayed for the safety of their friend. They covered their eyes, not particularly wanting to see William tear Grell to shreds with his scythe. Much to their surprise, they did not hear skin tearing and cries of bloody murder. Both women hesitantly uncovered their eyes to be treated with the sight of William now hesitantly leaning in to make a move on Grell.

Not completely sure of what to do, and still slightly confused, William decided that he would try it. His lips lightly brushed against Grell's own. The latter was only slightly frustrated because he just wanted William to hurry up and kiss him if he was going to do it. The taller man thought of different ways he could stretch this out longer, just to piss the redhead off.

Let's just say that Grell wasn't exactly disappointed when instead of being greeted by a full on kiss on the lips, he instead receive the flick of a tongue across his bottom lip and various small nips across his jaw line. In fact, he almost passed out. But Grell Sutcliff does not simply pass out when an opportunity like this crosses his path.

He was sitting on the floor of William's office behind William's desk with his sexy ass boss (whom was currently in the process of assaulting his earlobe with his teeth), William.

Life doesn't get much better than that.

The girls watching were now shoving each other out of the way, each trying to get a better view (Grell the Leper, I immediately imagined those two being us XD May the best girl win).

"W-Will~"

Suddenly, William pulled away and stood up at the realization of what he was doing with HIS CO-WORKER. Grell followed suit. The two just stared at each other for a few moments in silence. Grell had an almost hurt look of pure confusion on his face, and William was biting his lip, unsure of whether or not to finish what he started.

He realized that once he started, he may not be able to stop.

Deciding to continue at a slower pace, William leaned over and placed a feather-light kiss on Grell's lips. It was soft and brief, but meaningful. And it was apparently enough to make Sadie and Doris have to resist a major, 'D'AAAAAW~!'.

William looked at him for a second and leaned in for contact again, this time with a bit more force. A small blush crept across Grell's face as he leaned into his supervisor's touch. A small tongue brushed across William's lip, asking for entrance which was happily given to him.

Trying to walk forward in the process of kissing isn't really the best idea (unless one person is carrying the other). When they tried to do it here, William accidentally tripped over a binder that was carelessly thrown to the floor, sending both reapers tumbling down. Being the skilled bastard that he is, Grell managed to land himself under William (William had caught himself with his arms). The small change in position didn't seem to bother anyone, so they continued going at it.

Grell's hand reached up and swiftly undid William's tie, throwing it across the room along with both of their vests. The redhead was just about to start on the top button of William's shirt, when the inevitable happened.

"William-senpai, I have some file- WHOA! S-sorry! I-I mean..."

William broke the kiss and looked up with wide eyes at Alan. Grell too looked at Alan, which was slightly difficult considering he was laying on the floor. Alan's face went beet red. Suddenly, Doris and Sadie jumped out of their hiding places and screamed, "GOTCHA!"

Grell immediately played along. "Yeah, SURPRISE! Oh Alan, you should have seen your face," Grell put a hand on William's chest and pushed him off of him, "But, seriously darling. Do you think William is actually so indecent as to debauch a woman on his office floor?" -he said this as he was thinking, 'Apparently he is.'- "He would at LEAST show a bit of class and do such things on the desk~"

It seemed as though all of the color in William was transferred to Alan's face. Sadie and Doris facepalmed and left the room before things got worse.

"I-I understand." Alan was still staring in shock. "Heheheh, joke's on me." he laughed awkwardly. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get back to work."

"You do that." the color had returned to William's face tenfold. He was looking down to hide the oh-so embarrassing shade of red slowly making it's way across his face. Really, the one time he actually decides to give in to all of Grell's flirting, Alan just walks in and kills the mood? Oh, that boy must have some NERVE. After Alan had disappeared, a rather awkward silence claimed the room.

"Well," Grell finally spoke as he stood up from his place on the floor, "I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll let you get back to work." he started to walk out of the room, dark blush spread across his face.

"Wait, Sutcliff."

He froze mid-step. Looking over his shoulder, he gulped and said, "Yes?"

"Let's forget that that even happened." William stood up as well, adjusting his glasses. Grell stood motionless for a moment more before giving a solemn nod and moving to exit the room. Suddenly, the office door shut in front of him, blocking his path before he could leave. He looked over to find that this unexpected event was caused by William's death scythe extending out to the door, closing it with an audible, 'click'. The taller man retracted the metal pole and snuck up behind Grell, wrapping his arms around the redhead's slender waist. "I was talking about Alan interrupting us," he stated, "WE still have some unfinished business to attend to."

Grell's eyes widened in shock. 'Holy shit!' he thought, 'They were right. He DOES want me!'

And with that thought in mind, Grell whipped around and pressed a rather violent, forceful kiss to William's lips, sending them both down to the floor.

Poor Alan had no idea that they continued after he left.

(With Eric, Alan, and Ronald...!)

Alan sunk down into his office chair, still in shock over what he had witnessed. "Hey, Alan." he looked up as his name was called by none other than Eric Slingby. "Coffee?" the man with the cornrows held a mug out to the smaller reaper. Alan accepted it gratefully. After a nice long sip, he bit his bottom lip, unsure of whether or not to tell the two blondes what just happened between their seniors. He decided to break the news casually.

After all, it was just a prank, right?

That's what Alan told himself as he started up a conversation. "Hey guys, you'll never guess what just happened to me."

Ronald's head perked up from his paperwork in interest. "What would that be?" Ronald always was one for office gossip.

"I just got pranked by Spears-senpai and Sutcliff-senpai. I walked into Spears's office and found them making out on the floor."

At this, Eric choked on his coffee, spitting it all over Ronald's desk. Ronald was not at all pleased by this, and would have given Eric a look of disgust if he wasn't too busy gaping like a fish at Alan. "WHAT?" they both said at the same time.

Alan continued, "Then Ms. Sadie and Ms. Doris jumped out of nowhere and screamed 'gotcha'. Can you imagine that?" the brunette gave a nervous chuckle at the wide-eyed stares he was receiving from his two friends.

Ronald and Eric quickly composed themselves. Eric cleared his throat, "I see. Excuse me, Knox and I have some business to go take care of."

"Oh, I'll tag alo-" Alan was interrupted by Ronald.

"No, no. This is simply something we have to do ourselves."

Both two-toned shinigami stood up from their desks and walked away in a steady pace, leaving Alan confused. Once out of sight, Eric and Ronald broke out into full on running.

The destination was William's office.

They just had to watch.

...

THE END!

~•~•~•~•~

Poor Alan.

I do not really consider Doris and Sadie to be major OCs, I just needed some girls from General Affairs to gossip with Grell. When I think of offices, I always think of the names Doris and Sadie.

I don't know why.

Anyway, reviews are highly appreciated! Flamers will do their thing!


End file.
